Stay with me
by Lightningbabe
Summary: Sequel to "I will always be here" After the sewer incident, Daniel and Phillip continue on to escape the castle but Daniel's thought start to get to him and overwhelms him. Phillip does what he can to help him. (Found this thing in some old folders and decided it wasn't too bad for a fanfic I wrote 3 years ago)


After the accident in the sewers Phillip and Daniel continued through the castle; passing through hallways, bedrooms, stairwells, and libraries. Daniel couldn't help but notice that everything was different from what he remembered. Hallways that he had been through before upon his descend to kill Alexander lead to places that he had not seen or rooms that had something different from what he remembered. It was almost as if the whole castle changed and expanded. He didn't want to tell Phillip; he was afraid it would scare him.

While exploring the castle, Phillip couldn't help but notice that Daniel's face showed signs of trouble and confusion. Phillip decided to ask him if he was okay. When Daniel said he was fine Phillip couldn't help but feel doubt in Daniel's words.

As they continued, Phillip noticed that Daniel was now becoming more and more anxious. Internally Daniel was completely out of it. He was starting to question if freedom was an option anymore. What if they were going the wrong way? What if there was no way out? What if they die before they get out!? What if something happened to Phillip? What if Phillip d...? Daniel grabbed a hold of his head has if it was going to break open. He couldn't handle the anxiety and fear; it was overwhelming him. He _**was**_ trying. He was giving everything he could to be strong for the both of them. But it was torment that gnawed and tore at his mind and soul. He was so lost. He was shattered; a broken man. What could he possibly do now? "Daniel..."

Phillip looked down at Daniel in shock. He was on his knees gripping his head as if life depended on it. Phillip joined him on the stone floor. Phillip called out to Daniel. He released his hands and grabbed a hold of Phillip's shoulders. He started to sputter nonsense. Phillip wasn't sure what to do. Daniel could hear him, but he didn't know if that would be enough. He had never seen Daniel like this before. He had seen Daniel at some of his dark moments but never this far. "Daniel! Please, it's going to be okay. Just… come back… come back to me..." Phillip didn't know what to do at all. He was so scared. The idea of losing Daniel was more horrifying then everything he had seen or dealt with. He didn't want to lose him. He loved Daniel. When he first met him, he didn't really acknowledge the odd feeling he was getting. He shook it off as a feeling of relief. But as the time moved on the odd feelings would come back again when he talked or looked at him. There were times were he thought about Daniel in ways a normal man shouldn't be thinking. When Phillip figured out what was going on it didn't surprise him; he knew since high school he went both ways, but usually he preferred men more, so he didn't deny the idea that he liked Daniel. He tried to give little hints to see if he was interested in that way. After the sewer incident, seeing the way Daniel acted when he took it a step forward made him confident that the feeling could possibly be mutual. He was going to confess his feelings to Daniel after they tried to make some progress through the mansion. But now here they were. Phillip didn't want to lose him. Phillip subconsciously leaned in and kissed Daniel on the lips.

Daniels body stopped trembling and he seemed to loosen his grip. Phillip felt Daniel let go of his shoulders and wrap his arms around Phillip's neck as he deepened the kiss. Daniel's mind slowed down to an almost halt when he was kissed. All the anxiety and fear cleared from Daniel's mind as he focused on the affection he was receiving. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity before they finally broke away for air. It took Daniel a few moments before he realized what happened and started to become shy; a deep red blush sprayed across his face. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure what had even lead up to it. The last thing he remembered was exploring the castle. He then remembered the despair that washed over him. Oh… "I'm sorry." He realized now what had happened. "It's okay, don't blame yourself." Phillip said trying to comfort him. "How can I not!? Look what I did! I caused you trouble again!" Daniel exclaimed. "Daniel! It's fine. You're not causing me any trouble." Daniel looked Phillip in the eyes. His eyes held a dark look in them. It wasn't anger but it was hard to tell what it was. "Then why are you crying?" He said in a quiet but serious tone. Phillip was dumbfounded. Crying? He placed his hand on the side of his face. Since being here he had removed his gloves and placed them in a pocket on the inside of his coat. His bare fingers pressed against wet skin. "Huh, I guess I was…" He said looking at the tears spread across his finger tips. "Why do I keep doing this…" "What?" Phillip said broken from his thoughts. "Why do I keep screwing things up!?" Daniel shouted as he pounded his fist onto the ground. He kept his head low, hiding his face. Tears fell to the dirty stone ground. "Daniel… what happened doesn't matter anymore. All that matters to me is that you're okay, and that you are here with me… I don't care if you make a mistake or lose control… all I care about is you. I love you! Okay?" Phillip took a deep breath. "In all my life, I never met anyone like you. Not only do we understand each other and what each of us has been through. But… I feel like I can tell you anything and I… I don't know what to say really except… I love you and I don't think I can live without you…"

Daniel looked up at Phillip. He didn't know what to say. He felt a warm feeling overwhelming him. He thought he was just acting crazy when he thought Phillip was "flirting" with him. But now knowing the truth… he felt happy and relieved. "I… I love you too."


End file.
